


we make our time together

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Chester Phillips [Mentioned], Dom Steve Rogers, Electrocution, Electrocution therapy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Howard Stark [mentioned], Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Overstimulation, PTSD Peggy, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy is a DOM but not now, Peggy is a freak and so is Steve, Peggy need a break, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Endgame, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Power Bottom Peggy, Power Bottom Peggy Carter, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Steggy - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Watersports, light watersports, loving relationship, penis riding, pussy eating, sex to relax, smut without plot, stevepeggy, sub peggy carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: The last let down had left him sitting alone in his kitchen, dinner of baked chicken and wild rice had gone cold. The candles had flickered out, their wax drying on the table cloth. Peggy had come in close to midnight with her hair in wild curls, a pencil stuck behind her left ear and an exhausted look in her eyes. She had enough coherency to apologize to Steve and hold him, sounding about in tears from the stress of her job alone to missing their promised date. Steve had forgiven her, of course, because he knew how important SHIELD was to her. They could always reschedule.That’s why when he planned their next date, he’d gone above and beyond for the both of them.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. I'll give you the world if you just smile at me one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no smut in this chapter. The smut is in the next chapter. Thanks for understanding.

_ I’m just so sorry, Steven, but I’m so busy. I promise, next week.   
  
_ Steve heard this type of excuses all too often whenever he tried to make a date for him and Peggy. He knew that being Director of SHIELD wasn’t an easy task, trying to work around her busy schedule. The last few attempts had been to plan a date at a closed restaurant, late in the evening when they’d normally be closed. They might’ve stayed open just because Steve had asked them to. So sue him for throwing his weight around a little to ensure him and his wife had a nice date.    
  
Nice dates that would never come because Peggy’s recent development of SHIELD was proving to be more than just a full-time job and more of a lifetime of work. Something Steve had fully expected and planned for, but that didn’t mean the constant let downs hadn’t stung a bit.    
  
The last let down had left him sitting alone in his kitchen, dinner of baked chicken and wild rice had gone cold. The candles had flickered out, their wax drying on the table cloth. Peggy had come in close to midnight with her hair in wild curls, a pencil stuck behind her left ear and an exhausted look in her eyes. She had enough coherency to apologize to Steve and hold him, sounding about in tears from the stress of her job alone to missing their promised date. Steve had forgiven her, of course, because he knew how important SHIELD was to her. They could always reschedule.  
  
That’s why when he planned their next date, he’d gone above and beyond for the both of them. This included making sure that Howard and Phillips both could handle taking over the responsibility of Peggy’s work for one full weekend while he and his beloved enjoyed their weekend getaway to Howard’s cabin in the mountains.   
  
_ “Steven,”  _ Peggy sighed in the same tone she used when a certain detail on a file was escaping her grasp. Annoyment. Frustration. Yet when she said his name, it was with a hint of fondness. Her eyes burned as she struggled to keep them open, her clock telling her she’d only just fallen asleep an hour ago. Steve knew better than try to wake her up for anything short of an emergency and given the fact that their house was not on fire and Steve was fully dressed, there was no emergency. She was not a morning person and valued her sleep. “You’re dressed and the house is not on fire. Why am I being woken up so bloody early? You know I have to work in the morning, darling.”   
  
Dawn hadn’t even broken, the sky was still painted shades of blue and black with stars twinkling between the clouds. A bright light shone through their window, where Peggy knew their car sat in the driveway. Why in the world would Steve have started the car for?    
  
“Well, you’re not wrong.” Steve chuckled, giving a fond shake of his head. His lengthy golden locks had fallen across his forehead. Perhaps in an act of defiance, Steve had grown his hair out of the short-cropped mandatory military length. He was already dressed in jeans and a light coat. The filtered light from their awaiting car was lighting up his frame. “Not this weekend you don’t, Pegs. Howard was nice enough to let us borrow his cabin this weekend. Phillips and Howard already promised to keep SHIELD running while we’re away. Now c’mon, it’s starting to snow and I'd rather we get up to the mountains before it starts to stick.”   
  
The Brooklyn man’s words took a longer moment than necessary to dawn on Peggy. She blinked sluggishly before it hit her all at once. Howard’s luxury cabins in the mountains. SHIELD. Steve going behind her back to give them this weekend getaway. He couldn’t have slept at all given how the car was packed and running and how he was already dressed. He was like a kid at Christmas, giddy and ready to go. It made her heart warm and a fond smile growing over her pale, pink lips.   
  
“I think…” The Brit sighed as she slowly climbed out of their too comfortable and warm bed. Her neck popped as she stretched her limbs, bending her torso in half so she could pop her back out. “I’m not sure if I should be mad at you for going behind my back or impressed that you managed to keep a secret from me for this long.”   
  
There was a faux look of shock and pain crossing Steve’s face, an overdramatic flail of hands as he slapped at his own chest. “Excuse me. I might not be a  _ spy  _ but I can keep secrets. I  _ am  _ Captain America. I work for SHIELD. I’m married to the most secretive woman on earth.”   
  
“Yes, darling but you’re  _ terrible  _ at keeping secrets from me,” Peggy laughed, standing on her toes so she could kiss Steve’s lips. “You could keep secrets to save the world, but not from me. And...I do suppose I owe you a few dates given how rough the last few weeks have been for both of us. I couldn’t ask for a better husband. I love you.”   
  
Steve watched as Peggy started to get dressed, throwing her tangle of curls into a large, fluffy ponytail. “I know.”  
  


* * *

They arrived at the cabin by the time the sun was setting. Steve had taken it slow given the amount of snow they were getting. The effects of winter were already starting to grasp the winter side. The few trees that hadn’t lost their leaves were now slowly becoming frozen over. The ground was turning shades of brown to gray, the lush green that once graced the side of the mountain and fields being washed away in the change of season.   
  
Peggy had slept for more than half the journey, waking up for Steve’s third break to stretch his limbs and use the bathroom.    
  
The rest of their ride together was done in comfortable silence, save for the small comments on the scenery, hands being held in the middle while Peggy worked between a file she’d brought with her and nursing on a hot coffee from the gas station.   
  
Howard’s cabin was breathtaking. It was made of rich, dark wood and built into the side of the mountain. Large windows allowed them to see the lit-up scenery inside. From the car, they could see the high chandeliers and tilted ceiling. A fire was lit just beyond those windows, a warm room waiting to greet them from the cold. There was already good-sized powdery snow settling on top of the tilted roof of the cabin. Inside, he knew Howard’s luxury would expand beyond the graveled stone that greeted them.    
  
Steve carried Peggy inside bridal style. He’d held her close to his broad chest, one arm under her long, pale, creamy legs and the other under her shoulder blades to support her. Her arms had wrapped around his neck to anchor herself, a small kiss shared between them as the Captain shouldered the door open.    
  
It was clear that Howard spared no expense. The cabin was just warm. From the fire itself, but the warm, dark wood colors welcomed them. A large selection of spirits and other alcohol awaited them behind a locked cabinet to the side of the fireplace. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with Howard’s personal [key word dangerous] trinkets and books. A comfortable red wine-colored couch and matching recliners awaited them. Blankets already piled up to the side with a table holding empty wine glasses for them to use at a later time.   
  
However beautiful as it was, that wasn’t Steve’s destination. He walked across the hard floor, his boots echoing as he found the master bedroom. A double King size bed with a wooden head and footboard with the softest duvet was where Steve laid Peggy down. The covers nearly swallowed her whole. He gave a small laugh as he leaned over her, brushing her hair out of her eyes.   
  
“Welcome home,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. “It was nice for Howard to offer us his cabin for the weekend. The snow means we’ll get to stay inside where I’ll get to pleasure and spoil you all weekend. Oh, the things I have planned.”   
  
There was a flash of a dark look in Steve’s eyes that sent a thrill down Peggy’s spine. Her mouth opened to let out a slightly shaky breath before pulling the blonde into a kiss. A heated kiss that caused Steve to groan into her mouth and before they both got too deep, she pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.    
  
“Do they go something like that?” The perfect brow rose, causing Steve to flush. The flush brought out the row and rows of freckles along his cheeks and the tip of his nose.  
  
Clearing his throat, Steve found himself nodding and pulling away. Peggy always managed to pull the rug out from under his feet in the best ways. “Just a tad bit. Why...why don’t I go make us dinner while you settle?”   
  
There was no time to answer the poor flushed man because, very much like the first time they had kissed in her tent before he even took up the mantle of Captain America, Steve had bolted from the room. It caused the married woman to throw her head back and laugh, rolling around in the plush covers.    
  
Just like in Howard Stark fashion, a hot tub awaited them. Peggy ignored it in favor of a shower, using the moisturizer and soap that Steve had packed for her. The smell of rose and lilies clung to Peggy’s skin as she tried off her perfectly smooth legs and pinned her curls into place. A dress laid in waiting for Peggy, a simple sparkling red cocktail dress that left little to the imagination. It was tapered at the side, riding up to expose the very fact that Peggy wore nothing under her dress. Certainly, her husband had chosen a beautiful dress for her.  
  
She looked like an angel, coming down those curved wooden stairs. Her hair in beautiful ringlet curls, a touch of makeup and her signature red lipstick. Her skin glowed ever so slightly and the floral smell of roses met Steve’s nose as Peggy neared her. His eyes dipped down to the slit, raveling up her pale curved legs to see she wore  _ nothing  _ under that dress.    
  
He tried to pretend that his face didn’t feel a tad bit warm on the ideas floating around in his head from that alone.   
  
“It would be a shame to let another dinner go to waste,” Peggy whispered, walking around Steve with her hand trailing over his hip. “Why don’t we save the ogling for later and eat the wonderful meal you’ve cooked?”   
  
Steve’s mouth was dry and all he could do was give two sharp nods to show he understood. Peggy was right. Peggy was always right. He was so lucky to be with her. “Yes, ma’am.” He cleared his throat and started to pour their wine. “I love you. You look...beautiful.”   
  
Peggy’s perfectly manicured nails wrapped around the stem of the wine glass, raising it to gently knock into Steve’s. “I know.”  
  


* * *

The food was warm and heavy in their bellies in a perfectly content manner. They had gone through two bottles of beautifully crafted wine. Snow fell outside from the darkened sky, piling up outside the window and around their parked car.    
  
And inside the cabin, Steve and Peggy were in their own little world. Together at last.   
  
Captain Rogers held his gal’s hand in his own, their fingers entwined in a close manner, holding her hand to his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. His own head had slowly lowered to press against hers, head turned to the side while their bodies rocked together to a song playing on the record player. Peggy’s arm tightened around his middle if at all possible trying to hold him closer to her torso.    
  
Silently, a single, glistening tear rolled down Peggy’s cheek as she pulled her head away to look into the love of her life’s beautiful soul blue eyes. From this close, she could make out the flecks of green in them. His freckles had never looked more beautiful, like personal kisses from the sun itself. Thick lashes framed those beautiful eyes, the soul of the sky in those eyes.   
  
The very thought dawned on her as another tear followed the first. How she missed their private moments, how much she loved him, and how  _ so lucky  _ she was to get this second chance to have Steve in her arms again.    
  
Steve said nothing as he leaned closer and their lips touched in a single motion. Their small rocking motions stopped and Steve smiled against her lips.   
  
Nothing needed to be said. Two people, utterly and truly in love, rocking together in time with their own bodies, the music lost on them. The environment melting away until it was just the two of them.   
  
This was a second chance at life and Steve was going to grasp it. He was going to hold Peggy tight as possible against his chest and never let her go.    
  
And Peggy? Well, she’d move Hell, Heaven, and Earth to just get a few more minutes with the man she loved. 


	2. if there's a will, there's a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve uses the excuse of night to do some dirty deeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I gotta say how sorry I am for how late this final chapter is. Between a whole lot of mental issues and the pandemic going on, I just haven't had the spoons to write.
> 
> Please note that this chapter contains very light watersport scenes, so if you're squeamish about that thing then avoid this.

A small groan left Peggy’s lips as she started to wake up from a deep, groggy sleep. It was odd for her considering that serving during the war and being the Director of Shield resulted in her being a light sleeper who was constantly on edge, ready to react to the slightest of noises. It was even odder that Peggy found herself waking up to a pitch black room with the only slightest hint of a light being the outline of their closed bedroom door.  
  
As her body slowly woke up, Peggy became fully aware that she was in a predicament. It took her brain a few seconds to catch up with the reality that she was tied to the headboard. She’d gone to bed in Steve’s arms only wearing a nightgown, too tired to pin her curls into place. She woke up to find herself on her side, facing the doorway with her wrists tied together above her head. Her left leg was tied just above her head, leaving her pretty, wet pussy and bare ass exposed to the word to see.  
  
Peggy struggled, as any sensible person would. She pulled on the bonds and found them tightening with every attempt. No good would come of her being panicked. The bed shifted after a few seconds of her struggling, Steve’s soft chuckle reaching her ears.  
  
 _“St -”_ Peggy didn’t even get to finish before his hand slowly slid to cover her mouth as he slid into the bed behind her, pressing his stiff rod of a cock between her bubble ass cheeks. She grunted against it and resisted the urge to bite him.  
  
“Shh,” he whispered, pressing a few soft kisses along her neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin where her shoulder met her neck, knowing that red blotches would blossom from where he nibbled. “It's me, love. I didn’t expect you to wake up so early, I thought I had enough time to get back to bed, but you always find ways to surprise me.” His voice was warm, leaving Peggy’s chest to rumble in delight. He sounded so pleased with himself, like the cat who got his cream. To prove his point, Steve’s hand moved from her mouth and slid down her chest, cupping her soft breast in his hand and giving a gentle squeeze.   
  
Peggy couldn’t help, but to give into what Steve desired of her, by allowing the sweetest of moans to escape her lips when he kissed her neck and cupped her sensitive breast. She hated how on edge he put her. She hated how much she loved it. He always surprised her too, because the last she had expected was when they went to bed was to wake up tied in such a situation. “You’ve been practicing your knot,” she groaned, leaning her head back to try to capture his lips against her own. “But so have I. Know I will return everything you do to me ten times fold, _Captain.”_  
  
“Oh, I trust you will.” The promise in Steve’s rumbling tone made Peggy sigh in content. The sigh captured in her throat when he bit down on her earlobe. It had turned into a small moan and she rutted back against his cock, feeling it twitch between her cheeks. “I think we both agree that you need to relax, darling and I’m going to teach you how.”  
  
A shiver of pleasure ran down Peggy’s spine, pooling into the heat of her stomach. She rocked her hips down, feeling his cock twitching at the slight friction she was rewarding him with. Steve liked to be rewarded, given the soft gasp in her ear and the hand that curled around the base of her throat. He tilted her head back and let loose a growl from his chest, feeling it vibrate against her back.   
  
Steve tutted softly, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. His fingers gently squeezed around her neck, those digits thick and calloused from those years of playing soldier. “You don’t call the shots, Miss Carter. I do.” To prove that very fact, Steve’s fingers moved down Peggy’s neck with his fingernails tracing down the fair skin. He squeezed one of her nipples between his pointer and thumb, rubbing the bud between his fingertips until it was aching and Peggy had started to hiss.   
  
That hiss had turned to a small yelp when something cold and metallic traced over her bare thigh. She jumped and cursed in French when it wrapped around her nipple, creating a sharp pain to blood her body. The pain turned into something more dull as Steve adjusted what she knew to be nipple pinchers by now over both nipples. And fuck did they hurt. He just loved to squeeze the life out of her nipples, didn’t he? Until they were aching, raw, and sensitive for days, where even putting on a bra felt like pure torture.   
  
The pain of the first two nipple pinchers was nothing compared to the where the third was eventually placed with no warning. Oh, damn Steve. Damn him straight to hell. She had no way to anticipate it beyond how he teased her by rubbing the cold metal along her skin and over the mound of soft pubic hair. The only warning that Peggy got was when his fingers dipped down to spread her labia, stroking over the wet folds before there was that familiar sharp, stabbing pain as the nipple clamp was firmly placed over her sensitive clit.  
  
Oh but it was enough to make her scream and jerk her hips. No amount of struggling would help, it only caused the bonds to pull tighter and for the pinchers to shake her nerve sensitive tits and clit ever so slightly. Who knew that the last thing that Agent Carter would do when exposed to raw, sensitive pain would be to feel her warm piss trickle down her thigh and soak into the sheets down below. Sure, it was just a little squirt, enough for the super soldier to smell it given how he growled in a possessive manner but the shame in it was warming her face all the same.   
  
“Did you piss yourself, Miss Carter?” His tone was softer, condescending. He knew how much that tone got under her skin. His fingers trailed down to flick over one nipple pincher, then the other before it found home with rubbing his index finger between her wet folds. With Steve stimulating her and spreading her wet juices, Peggy could smell herself now. It made her face grow three times as warm and a flush to slowly spread down her chest. He knew just how to make Peggy feel the right shade of humiliation without making her feel too much shame. “Poor thing. Next time try to hold it in, I don’t want to have to stop because you can’t control your bladder.” Steve patted at her thigh with sharp taps with his fingertips as he pulled away, the bed groaning as he rolled off.  
  
Sure enough, Peggy was humiliated in some sense. And he’d left her tied to the bed with the knowledge of what had just happened, knowing it could be practically hours before he returned. He did that once, leaving her tied to the bed with a vibrator strapped to her clit until she was beyond sore, covered in her own juices, and sobbing. Steve knew how to break her down and build her back up in just the right manner.   
  
“I think we’ll see how much you can control your bladder, little lady.” One of the few enhancements that the Super Soldier Serum had rewarded Steve with beyond the enhanced senses was the fact he could see better in the dark compared to a normal person. And oh, that flush was beautiful on Peggy. He’d commit it to memory to paint at a later date, knowing he’d agonize over the shade of pink because he couldn’t get the shade _just_ right. Hovering over Peggy’s exposed body, Steve pressed a tender kiss to her lips, one hand moving over the pinchers to pull on them and flick them. He drunk down her small groans and whimpers before pulling away with this satisfied grin on his lips. The cat in him was certainly cheesing now. He’d gotten his cream and it was only going to get better from here. Hence why his fingers found the controls for the pinchers and why he flipped the knob to start at a level 3 shock.  
  
Peggy’s scream was one of the best sounds in the world to Steve’s ears. His cock twitched from the sound alone, a hand snaking down to give himself a few gentle tugs to try to take the edge off. “There we go. There’s a good girl. You _must_ be so frustrated after working with too many idiots all day. Not understanding that _you’re_ in charge now and not them. I bet Kirby makes you wanna scream all damn day. Not to mention Jack. You need this, Peggy. You know you do.”  
  
Peggy couldn’t reply, she was tightening her jaw and struggling not to scream again. She couldn’t tell Steve how he was wrong or how there might be a better way to get her frustration out than _this_ bloody fucking torture. It was nearing the edge of being barbaric. The tingling, shocking sensation enough to send her on edge, jerking into the pulls of the electricity. When they stopped for a few short seconds, it left her feeling raw and her nerves tingling.  
  
Steve laughed as he turned the currents on a higher setting right around a 5, crawling between her thighs as he listened to Peggy’s grunts and soft yelps as she tried not to make her pretty noises. Trying not to show how much she loves this. How much she adored it. Well, if he couldn’t get her to scream on her own, then he’d find other means. Rubbing his twitching cock over her wet folds, Steve couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, rolling his eyes ever so slightly. “Fuckin’ hell, doll. So pretty for me when you scream. Just let go.”   
  
The pain that erupted through Peggy was both simultaneously best and worst things on this planet. It was heavy waves of tingling sensation that felt like someone had tied her nipples to a car battery. Her chest was in the air, tits heaving as she tried to greedily swallow as much air as possible to try to combat her aching throat from all the screaming. Her nipples ached from the clamps alone, but the shocking sensation was not helping her gain a footholes here. She was losing this battle and Steve knew it. And it certainly didn’t help that Steve was humping her cunt like a horny teenager.   
  
To be frank, she didn’t even know she was so close to an orgasm. Normally it would take hours to build up to a simple orgasm with lots of foreplay involved, but this one was ripped and forced out of her before she was ready to even acknowledge that it existed. Her cunt was throbbing from pain alone and it seems with need to cum given by how much she was throbbing. Her toes curled and head thrown back was the only warning that Steve got before Peggy was screaming again. This time, leaving her throat hoarse worse than when she had to yell at Howard about _borrowing_ a Shield’s boat. Her pussy trembled in response to the orgasm, her muscles contracting tighter than she had ever felt. She felt herself squirt over Steve’s cock and thighs in three thick gushes of her juices before she collapsed back onto the bed, panting and sobbing in all the same breath.  
  
Peggy was panting, feeling sweat burning her eyes. For a long, long minute she couldn’t even bother to find her voice. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to say beyond a mixture of anger, relief, and humiliation burning in her soul. The sweat caused a few strands of hair to cling to her forehead and down the side of her face. “You are...are….a bastard.”   
  
Chuckling in the back of his throat, the blonde crawled up Peggy’s petite frame. He gave a warm hum in response as he undid her bonds, just to adjust her position so she was laying on her back instead of her side. “Perhaps, but I know a better use for such a vulgar tongue.”   
  
Using the pad of his thumb, Steve eased Peggy’s pretty, full lips opened before crawling up her frame. He gripped the headboard to support his weight, not wanting to crush his wife with his weight. Peggy’s mouth opened willingly when he rubbed the pre-soaked head across her lips before slowly easing the length down her throat. Her throat was tight and warm, feeling how his cock just throbbed easing down her throat.   
  
The agent’s mouth took Steve’s well endowed cock into her mouth, swallowing it inch by inch while meeting him dead in the eye. Peggy knew his cock by heart, how it curved ever so slightly towards his chest, how his thick head looked just like a heart, and certainly how even before the serum, this kid from Brooklyn always had a thick cock. And she certainly knew that it was eager to bury itself into any tight, wet hole that he could find, eager to leak pre and spit cum down her throat. She certainly knew how his thick and heavy balls would have the lightest touch of hair on them, how when Steve was in the right kind of mood, she could suck on those for hours on end and listen to him groan and damn near half sob while he tried not to touch himself under Peggy’s orders.  
  
Steve’s cock throbbed and twitched inside of Peggy’s warm, velvet mouth. He allowed the head to just rest inside of her mouth for a few short seconds, knowing she [and let’s be honest he did too] enjoyed to suckle on just the head. How her tongue rolled around the head like an ice cream cone and how she would tease his slit just right to get him cursing. She suckled like a toddler from a tit, eager for more but knowing just when to stop less they wanted this to end early. And here Steve was now, throwing his head back and cursing as the tip of her tongue pressed against his slit. Warm, salty pre hit tongue and washed down her throat and just like that hungry toddler, Peggy swallowed with the bare hint of a smile on those pretty lips  
  
Steve had to give himself some leaway so he wouldn’t just fuck his wife’s throat and spill his seed down her throat. That’s what Peggy wanted, but that’s not what Steve wanted. Not yet. If he was going to orgasm, it was going to be inside of her. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped the headboard until it started to splinter under his touch. Wouldn’t be the first time they broke a headboard from just oral sex alone. All he could do to prevent breaking Howard's expensive mahogany frame was to drop one hand to Peggy’s curls and stroke them out of her face. He didn’t pull her hair, no he was gentle. He’d never hurt Peggy like that unless she asked to. “Fuck, Pegs.” He couldn’t get her full name out, not yet. “You always feel so good, darling. So good to me.  
  
All Steve could do was groan and allow it to stutter as he returned his head back to the headboard and decide he’d just pay Howard later and apologize about it rather than risk actually fucking his wife’s sweet, sweet, velvet throat. Damn he was stuck here. It always amazed him how much his lovely wife could take of him. She amazed him every damn day. She accepted his cock like it was a God-given gift and amongst many other talents, one lied in sucking cock.   
  
But Steve was just one man here. He couldn’t _help_ himself. He was going to cum sooner or later and he’d rather it be later than now. Slowly, the blonde started to move his hips. Slowly shifting and pressing his cock down her throat, sweet and gentle. Stopping when her breath hitched. Allowing her throat to adjust and just to selfishly feel where that damned delvish silver tongue was.  
  
Peggy knew best, she didn’t move her tongue or put too much pressure with her teeth. She allowed out her cheeks, sucking him to apply enough pressure until his cock rested on the back of her throat. A slight hum escaped her, causing her throat to vibrate his length and Steve’s sharp gasp was all she needed to know to tell her that the blonde always enjoyed that sensation.   
  
He never really expected that. It caused Steve to grip the headboard tighter and tilt his head back as he slowly pulled his cock out of the depths of her warm throat before sliding back in to meet the end of his rope. Jesus, Peggy was gonna kill him one day and it would be by sucking the life from his cock.  
  
Steve was gentle and slow as he fucked his wife’s mouth. Slow thrusts as he used his size to advantage and all but humped her face. His orgasm was nearing given the heat pooling into his stomach and his cock starting to throb. And how he was starting to fuck her throat like a man dying to empty out every last drop of his cum into her throat like it kill him if he didn’t.  
  
He couldn’t orgasm. Not yet. As much as he wanted to, as much as it killed him, he couldn’t. Not yet. It took all of Steve’s will power to pull out of Peggy’s throat with no warning, leaving her choking and gasping for air as he did so. He at least managed to give her an apologetic look that she couldn’t see, gripping the head of his wet, throbbing cock in a tight pinch until the dangerous throbbing started to ease.   
  
“Fuck. Fuck,” he breathed harshly. His shoulders were starting to tremble and it took the soldier a good few minutes to calm down while he hovered over Peggy’s frame. “Sorry, doll. I have a special place where I want this cum to be and tonight, it’s not destined for that pretty throat.”  
  
While Peggy caught her breath, Steve kissed along her body and allowed her a few minutes to recover. When it seemed that Peggy had recovered, he started to undo her bonds and massage her limbs to prevent them from cramping up before retying her in another position. One where she was folded in half, legs tied above to where her arms were.   
  
“You’re certainly remembering tonight how I’m flexible,” Peggy laughed, voice a little horsed from the hard fucking that Steve had rewarded her with. She wouldn’t pretend she was happy with his choice of not to cum down her throat, but she’d play this game. She had no choice.   
  
“I’ll be back,” Steve promises, using the pad of his thumb to trace over Peggy’s high cheekbones and feel her fair skin under hand. “Catch your breath while you can. I have supplies in store for you.”  
  
Peggy hated that, leaving a grumble on her lips as she watched Steve open the door. The bright light left her with an outline of his perfectly chiseled body, his cock standing at attention against the frame. “Keep in mind, dear that anything you do to me I will do ten times fold with no warning.”  
  
She could hear his laugh echoing down the hall as he closed the bedroom door, leaving Peggy alone in the darkness and with her once frantic mind, now much calmer than before.  
  
She must’ve dozed off in those few minutes that Steve was gone, only waking up when she heard the _snap_ of the door closing in place. Blinking against the darkness, she watched the figure of Steve settle back on the bed and hearing it groan with his weight. “You -- _Steven!”_  
  
The name came flying out followed by a series of curses as something cold and wet was traced along her collarbone. _Ice._ The bastard had gotten ice. She jerked her head back, exposing her throat. In her scream, she had heard Steve chuckle from her reaction.   
  
“You say my name so beautiful.” He was closer to her now, his chest rumbling with a purr as the piece of ice trailed down her skin. He circled around the nipple still numbingly clamped away, tracing down her torso and around her sensitive naval. Each gasp Peggy had given him was a reward in itself, the sound causing his cock to throb with each.   
  
By the time he had reached his prize, the ice had melted. She was left shivering and feeling goosebumps rise over her skin. The ice was nothing compared to Steve’s cool tongue pressing against her pussy, teasing between her folds. The ice in his mouth was slowly pushed inside of her pussy. Leaving the brunette only to pull at the bonds and curse again.   
  
Her thighs were starting to tremble from this bastard of a man teasing her. Pushing another piece of ice into her and lapping up the watery juices that spilled from her. She could only hold onto the bonds and moan.  
  
“Hold still.”   
  
It was a warning Peggy took to heart, not even daring to breathe as Steve pulled away from her. Her pussy wet and trembling with need to be fucked or eaten out. Fucked with something more solid than his beautiful, cool tongue or a piece of ice.   
  
There was no telling what Steve had up his sleeve until she felt the ice circle along her rose bud. Puffy, pretty, and pink. Steve had cherished her ass in the past, leaving love bites that would leave her bruised for days just to feel how wonderfully sore she was anytime she sat down behind her desk as a reminder.   
  
That was lost to memory as the Captain used his fingertips to press a piece of ice against her rose bud. Pushing with just the barest of touches until it slipped inside, her hole greedily eating anything given to her. She was sensitive to the touch and jerking into anything Steve had given her. Two fingers followed after the third piece of ice. By now noises were leaving her lips, groaning as he pressed the pieces of ice deep as they could go and twisting his fingers.  
  
Peggy gasped at every new sensation, feeling the water dribble out around his fingers when he pulled them free, leaving her feeling even more empty than before.  
  
Steve’s lubed fingers slipped down to Peggy’s bubble ass, an unseen smile on his face as he slipped two fingers into her perky, winking rim. She felt cold and wet thanks to the few pieces of ice now partly gushing out of her. Peggy’s beautiful moan was one of the best sounds on earth and he could listen to it all damn day as his fingers scissored to stretch that pretty rim.   
  
“I’m going to ruin you, Pegs. Can’t stop myself, you have an ass that _begs_ to be ruined.”  
  
This was the same man who had a nosebleed when he saw her naked by accident when he was 94 pounds and the same man who asked if her and Howard fondued. How far he’s come. “I’ll be highly dis-disappointed in you if you don’t, Steven. Now stop teasing and fuck me before I fuck you.”   
  
“Is that a promise?” Steve purred, before obliging. Do as Peggy says was the moto of SHIELD, after all. Peggy was no stranger to pain and what she wanted, she got. He slowly pushed the rude, bulbous tip into her ass, watching with glazed-over eyes as her hole willingly sucked him in, and he bottomed out inside of her. His hands tightened on her hips, feeling the pressure of her ass trying to strangle the life out of his cock.  
  
Peggy’s moan was broken up by a half sob. She’d been this full before, in a manner that only Steve could give her with his thick cock. But each and every time felt like the first time, just Steve was less and less nervous. The love of her life was blessed with both an endowed cock and heightened sex drive, meaning they could and quite possibly would go all night.   
  
It was an uneven, harsh pace. The way she liked it in moments like these. And nothing about Steve at this point and time told her that he’d go easy on her, not when she was bonded like this. Steve fucked her with wild abandonment. Each thrust sending her tits to jiggle and the clips to pull on her nipples in a manner that sent a tinge of pain through her. His nails dug into her hips, sure enough to leave bruises in his wake.  
  
Steve was grunting with every thrust, his head thrown back like he was some wild animal alerting those nearby that he was mating. He’d already cum three times in the span of ten minutes, but he didn’t stop. No, his bigger orgasm was certainly coming. He had to let his balls drain somehow and this was a long day coming. Peggy deserved to relax and wind down.   
  
“F-fuck..fuck…” Peggy couldn’t stop the curses escaping her lips as her orgasm neared. Her insides felt like they were on fire, burning. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, each breath tightened her perky ass around him.  
  
Steve was the first to cum. To properly cum, that is. His orgasm was harsh and he threw his head back, bottoming out to ensure his cock and cum was going to paint her velvet walls as deep as he could. His nails were even more painful as they dug into her skin and didn’t let go, fucking _hard_ into her. It was enough to cause the bed to tremble and the bonds around her to tighten.  
  
Peggy was shortly behind the man she loved. The burning in her gut reached a heightened point and felt her clit dangerously throbbing. She couldn’t even begin to warn Steve but it was unneeded. He could feel her ass tightening around her in warning just seconds before her sweet pussy sprayed her juices on his chest in a painfully sensitive manner. It left Peggy arching her back and pulling on the bonds, screaming her head off while the electrostimulating machine was turned to its highest point to leave Peggy to stim through the best and worst orgasm of her life.  
  
With trembling hands, Steve slowly pulled the nipple pinchers off, soothing over the red nipples with his tongue. With her clit, he grinned as he pulled on the clamp until it slowly slid off of her, popping off and dragging against her clit and causing her to gasp. A little slick squirting on her and making him groan. With one final, puppy thrust Steve pulled out of Peggy’s perky ass and watched the melted ice and his cum rush out of her, giving those bubble cheeks a hard smack to leave his hand print behind on the woman he loved.  
  
After untying her limbs, Steve spent several minutes slowly rubbing each and every limb with precise fingertips until feeling came flooding back to her fingertips. Peggy was too busy rejoicing in the fact that she had feeling back in her tingling limbs to notice the fact that Steve had retreated to the bathroom. She could hear running water and the faintest smell of rose water met her nose. After this, she really deserved a bath. And Howard deserved a new bed after the cracks in his headboard from Steve’s force.  
  
“I never thought I’d see the day where I’m actually happy to see one of Howard’s ridiculous hot tub,” Peggy sighed after her darling husband had lowered her into the roaring jets and set the timer. Her head laid back along the plush waterproof pillows and let out a long breath. Every part of her, from the nerves down to her muscles, and even her bones were starting to feel like jelly and it had nothing to do with the jet perfectly placed on her back. Or the way that Steve was starting to rub at her feet either. It was the fact that he’d fucked the life out of her and he was right -- she did need this.  
  
“Just try not to think about what Howard has _done_ in this hot tub.” The snark remark earned Steve a splash of water in the face. He scooped Peggy up from her seat and settled her in his lap, tucking her head under his neck. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and smiled into her damp hair. They sat in a comfortable silent for a couple of minutes, Peggy leaning into his body and Steve just drinking this perfect life in.   
  
“Just promise me one thing.” He was whispering now, barely heard over the roaring water bubbling around them. The timer should go off soon, he’d have to get out and reset it. When Peggy made a confirming sound, but no effort to move from her comfortable spot, he continued. “That you’ll try to relax more. I’m aware of what SHIELD means to you after the SSR and the importance of it and we’re all pulling our weight, but...it doesn’t have to weigh on your shoulders. You have me.”  
  
This time, Peggy did pull away and straddled Steve’s thighs. She tilted her head back to look up at the man she loved. A man her parents would’ve balked at if they’d been alive long enough to know they’d married. Micheal would’ve given Steve a hard time for being a yank, but out of all people...he’d understand. He’d understand how much she loved him. And the worry in his eyes is evidence enough. He’d gone out of his way to give her this beautiful date and a wonderful night in, and only asked for one thing in return. The least she could do was agree.   
  
“I do have you.” A smile twitched on those lips in the same manner that her hips were twitching. Steve’s recovery rate due to the serum was almost instantaneous. “I promise that I will try to divide up more of the responsibility. Besides...who knows SHIELD better than you.” There was a twinkle in her eyes that caused the blonde to blush dark enough to see the freckles dancing across his cheeks. They’d rarely talked about his past after showing up on her doorstep looking much older than when he went down. If it was anyone Peggy trusted besides herself and Howard, it was Steve.  
  
“Now...I think it's _my_ time to return the favor, Captain.”  
  
There was no ifs, ands, or buts as Peggy gripped the base of Steve’s already hard and swollen cock and sunk down onto it with a suttered groan. Steve’s eyes slid close when Peggy sunk down onto his cock, like they were perfectly fit for one another. And who's to say that they weren’t?   
  
Moving her hips in a slow manner, Peggy focused more on the prize at hand of slowly working yourself up to an orgasm, no matter how long that would be. Steve in the meantime had busied himself with her breasts. They were still tender from the hours of shocking, but still drew a satisfied moan from her lips when he pulled on her nipples.   
  
And if you asked Steve, he’d say they were going too damn slow. From point A of fucking in the bed, to point B, being here. It was slow and his body was singing with need to paint her warm, velvet walls with his cum and see that orgasm ripple across her body.   
  
Steve was focusing on kissing her sweet spots, just along the crook of her neck. Tongue and teeth scraping over the area just to earn himself a shudder and her pussy tightening around his cock like it was a vice grip. The blonde could barely focus at this point as Peggy started to pick up the pace even if it still felt agonizing slow. He could feel his nerves starting to burn, that warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach, and his balls tightening. Already he was so close to spilling inside of her.   
  
_“Peggy, doll..._ “ He couldn’t remember the last time he called her doll save for today. It was a term that Bucky had used so often that Steve just adapted it. The way Steve said her name tarnished it with his beautiful Brooklyn accent. His nails dug into her skin, certain enough more bruised would be there come morning. He couldn’t stand it. His own hips were snapping into hers and he didn’t stop. He was fucking into her as if he cared nothing but about his own pleasure.  
  
She took his cock like she was made for it and didn’t complain as water splashed around them, crashing waves of it as their fucking created the perfect storm of churning water.  
  
While he had an increased sex drive, yes and a fantastic recovery rate, this orgasm spent him. It drained every last bit of energy out of him, in the same manner it drew the very last of the cum out of his balls and shot it into Peggy’s pussy. He could feel her pussy tightening around him, squeezing her closer and tighter to him in post orgasm. Both spassing and silent save for the heavy breathing between them.   
  
That was it for the both of them. They were too far spent. Peggy was breathing hard and sunk into Steve’s sweaty chest and Steve’s limbs felt too heavy to move. Eventually it was Steve who got out of the water to drain the tub and refill it. This time, the jets were set on low and calm. He took the time to clean Peggy with a soft washcloth, gentle over her puffy rosebud and her trembling pussy. He rubbed her body down with her sweet smelling lotion and washed and pinned her hair up like how she liked it.   
  
By the time she had washed him and they both got out of the tub, the couple was spent. Steve had to carry the woman with the jelly legs and tuck her into clean sheets before sliding under the covers himself. His arm was thrown around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest, kissing over her neck with a satisfied unseen grin on his face.  
  
“You’re right,” Peggy sighed, fighting against sleep with the inability to keep her eye open. “We need to do this more often. Remind me to call Howard tomorrow and tell him we’ll be extending our vacation until the end of the month.”  
  
Peggy never got a reply, Steve was already snoring in her ear. And it was with that, that Peggy turned herself around and tucked herself into his chest, and promptly fell asleep against her soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I hope it was worth waiting for.


End file.
